Here we go again
by RubiWrites
Summary: The Parker twins have a shared power set and a shared secret. This secret leads to complications, one of which is being attacked by The Black Spider and needing to team up with other heros. DC/Marvel crossover AU. Includes Young Justice, Teen Titans, Spectacular Spiderman, and Iron Man armored adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Young Justice/ Spectacular Spiderman/other Marvel properties crossover. Third Time's the charm. Spiderman exists, The Black Spider is there, and someone extra is here to. Basically Peter Parker has a twin sister and an older brother.**

* * *

It's hard to live in your brother's shadows. Or easy, depending on your need to be invisible. Penny deeply needed to be invisible. It offered her safety, security, and privacy.

However, living in her siblings shadows meant that Penny was never once invisible in her entire life. She was a twin, so she was expected to be like Peter i.e. a genius. Penny was smart, sure, but not how Peter was smart NEVER how Peter was smart. He was math/science, she was words/music. Penny loved writing, especially informative writing, and played the flute.

Paul was, in Penny and Peter's words a crook, and in Aunt May's 'troubled'. He'd done time for petty theft and had barely managed to get into college with Eddie. So far he hadn't caused trouble, not that THAT would stop the cops from coming by any time anyone vaguely Paul shaped committed a crime.

So, she wasn't a science nerd or a criminal. Now if only the teachers would realize that...

"Miss Parker!"

Penny jumped and looked around, "Huh-I mean yes sir?"

Mr. Burton glared severely at her, "Honestly Miss Parker, its as if you and Peter are two different people!"

"Um...Actually, Mr. Burton, sir, we kinda aren't the same person. I'm a girl. I have boobs and-" Mr. Burton glared at her, "Um...What was the question?"

The man had apparently decided to ignore the boobs comment as the rest of the class snickered, "What sorts of signals does the brain use to communicate sensations, thoughts and actions?"

Penny stared blankly at him, "Um...Chemical?"

"And?"

"Electrical?" More snickering. Perfect.

Mr. Burton sighed deeply, "Next time a little less hesitation Miss Parker. Honestly, you two are as different as night and day" he turned back to the board, "Now the human brain is very complex-"

Penny tuned him out and leaned over to the latest new student Atlantean transfer, L'gann something or other, "He does realize I'm a girl right?"

L'gann hissed back, "Why do you always talk to me? Don't talk to me! I'm trying to make this...experience as painless as possible and I don't need friends!"

Overhearing this, Mr. Burton turned and gave them a warning look, "Miss Parker, I know you aren't as ENGAGED as your brother but try not to distract the other students, hmm? And Mr. Lagoon, the school is already taking a BIG risk on you considering your looks and personal background. Try to make it worth everyone's tax dollars."

L'gann seemed to go through the five stages of grief before settling on acceptance, "Yes sir. Sorry sir" After Burton turned back to the board, L'gann whispered, "Thanks a lot chum!"

Penny couldn't believe it and looked around the room at her stunned classmates. They weren't going to take THAT SHIT lying down...right? She turned and looked back at Peter, who appeared to be in shock, and mouthed, "What do we do?"

He mouthed back, "-Say something! Report it to the principal."

Penny didn't quite catch the first part, "What?"

Peter mouthed while moving his hands frantically, "-SAY ANYTHING! REPORT IT TO THE PRINCIPAL!"

"Mr. and Miss Parker!"

Penny turned to face Mr. Burton standing over her desk, "Do you two have something you'd like to share with the class?"

Well here went nothing, "I was just trying to figure out with Peter what you meant by L'gann's looks and background." The air went out of the room and she heard Peter whisper, "Penny you IDIOT."

The man looked at her and smirked, "You haven't noticed? The backwards evolution, the improper speech, the use of slang? He's clearly from the Atlantean outskirts and a Turus to boot."

Oh that's right, Mr. Burton was pure Atlantean, "Sir, I think that word is bad and that there is nothing wrong with L'gann. Besides" Penny continued, feeling bolder now, "There are other Atlantean students and you never say the same things to them."

"They're different."

"How?"

A dull bored voice from the back of the room stated flatly, "They're pure is what he means Penny. Pure and perfect."

Mr. Burton looked at the owner of the voice and groaned, "Miss Roth, if you please-"

Rachel Roth AKA Raven closed her book and said simply, "I do not" she made her way over to an empty desk near Penny and plopped down, "Look Penny, the deal is that L'gann looks more like a Kisega than a 'pure' Atlantean." Penny gave her a blank stare and Raven sighed, "Kisega is Fish Person. Pure Atlantean looks human."

"Ohhhh! But wait, why would that matter?"

"It doesn't. Society makes up dumb rules like: Kisega aren't as good as pure, half demons are evil and need to be locked up, and superhumans should be feared and ostracized. Then, because people are violent panicky animals, they follow the rules. Except you and your goofy brother, who will try to befriend anyone vaguely friend shaped even if he might be murdered. Because smart does not equal common sense."

Peter cried out indignantly, "Hey!"

Meanwhile, Mr. Burton seemed deeply conflicted on what to do, "Why you- I-" He took a deep breath, "Principal's Office! Miss Roth, Miss Parker, and L'gann! To the principal!"

Suddenly Peter jumped up and yelled, "But L'gann didn't do anything! He just sat there and took it off you!"

"You too Mr. Parker" He looked around the room, "Before we continue, does anyone else want to go to the principal?"

One of the new kids, Gene Khan, raised his hand and a few other students did too- Rand, Austin, and Gloria.

"Good. Get out."

* * *

_After School_

Peter rapped his sister sharply on the head, "Owwwww! What was that for?"

"I told you NOT to say anything you absolute villager! If you hadn't WE wouldn't have detention!"

Penny glared indignantly up at her brother, "Your lip thing was terrible and Villager? Really?"

"Yes really! You walk around with your hands in your sleeves and make weird minecraft villager noises like 'mmmm' and 'huh?' and 'mmghhgg!'"

"How did you make the last noise with your mouth?"

Before the argument could continue, L'gann walked up to them "Hey. I uh- I just wanted to thank you guys for sticking up for me. Not too many people do that." Penny stuck her arms in her sleeves and smiled up at him, "Mmmmmm, no problem! Are you okay?"

He ignored her weird noise, which brought him up 50 points in her book, "I'm alright, I'm used to it but morso below surface than up here. Also, thanks for getting me out of detention" He started walking towards a red car that pulled up, "Gotta go. See you around and if you want to friend me on Farcebook that's fine too."

Penny cheered, "New friend!"

L'gann turned and jokingly pointed his index claw at her, "Don't push it Parker!"

After he left Penny smiled at her brother, "Well I guess that panned out alright huh?" Peter rolled his eyes, "Yeah Penny, because friendship definitely fixes DETENTION!"

"Well...no but we broke specism! Sort of, not really. But it was worth it, right?"

Peter though back on Burton's face, "Yeah it was."

Just then, A white windowless van pulled up and what looked like a younger version of Ben Parker with shaggy brown hair, blue eyes, black clothes, and a rangy build poked his head out, "Penny is your creepy friend coming today or what?"

"Which one?"

"The goth girl one."

"Yeah, Raven's coming and the Gene kid too because Peter got partnered with him for detention things."

"I don't care, just get the hell in the car."

As the group walked to the van, Peter looked over at Gene, "Why did you get detention?"

"I insulted Mr. Burton in Chinese and he understood. Worth it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Fun Fact: I frickin hate Namor the sub-mariner and he therefore does not exist here. Screw 'em.**

* * *

As the group approached the house, Paul in the lead, Peter was hit with a realization, "Penn, we are SO grounded."

"Yeah but at least its for a reason other than breaking curfew."

Gene gave them both a surprised look, "You two break curfew? Regularly?" When they nodded affirmation he snorted, "Funny, you two don't strike me as the type. Above average students, generally respectful to teachers, and nice. Now Raven there might be the type."

Peter gave Gene a strange look, "Um...thanks? I think?"

Raven shrugged, "I mean...yeah. I sneak out a lot. I take Penny with me because she's usually down for an adventure..."

"Adventure is the best!"

Peter pinched the bridge of his nose, "Raven, you corrupted my baby sister."

Raven laughed and Penny looked at her brother indignantly, "You are literally older than me by five minutes!"

"I'm still older though, so you are TECHNICALLY my baby sister" The group walked inside, "Besides, you act younger...which, come to think of it, makes sense because we all treat you like you're younger."

Aunt May frowned at them from the kitchen doorway, "I got a call from the school and I have just one thing to say..."

Except for Paul, who was innocent this once, they all looked guilty. Even Gene who had never met May before.

"Who wants milk and lemon cake?" She noticed the surprised look on Peter and Penny's faces, "I'm not going to punish you two for defending another person. That's how Ben and I raised you and how we hoped all three of you kids would be. Now come and get some cake!"

She shook Gene's hand, "I'm Mrs. Parker or Miss May whichever you prefer."

"I'm Gene."

"Nice to meet you" the elderly woman squeezed Raven's shoulder as she walked past, "How are you Rachel?"

Raven smiled at her, "I'm good Miss May, how are you?"

"Oh, I can't complain" After the teens went into the kitchen, May called after Paul, who was leaving "You can have cake too if you want dear."

Paul paused in the doorway, a guilty look on his face, "No thanks Aunt May. I actually have to run, my next class is starting soon and then I have work."

May hid her disappointment and smiled at her oldest great-nephew, "Alright. Say hello to Eddie for me."

"Sure."

* * *

_Later that evening_

Penny was lying on her back, the science book on her face, "Raaaaveeeen..."

Raven replied in the exact same tone, "Whhhaaaatt?" She typed rapidly on her laptop.

"I hate this."

"Same. Did you find any more information on micro evolution?"

"I don't know, words have lost all meaning."

Raven sighed and hung her head back, "I know right? How about you type and I read, we only need one more page."

Penny nodded, "Its better than trying to read."

After a half hour of mind numbing boredom, Penny cried out triumphantly, "Done!"

"Thank Azarath" Raven closed the book and looked at Penny, "Now, how do you want to do patrol tonight?"

"Peter says we should do it together, in order to get used to working as a team. Honestly, I think that's best, the last time we were out of sync and nearly got ourselves killed."

"Guess that's what we're doing then. I wonder how Peter and that Gene kid are getting along?"

"It's Peter, they're probably fine."

* * *

Gene and Peter had finished an hour ago.

"-And that's how I got kicked out of boarding school."

"Because you punched a kid that called you a half-breed? That's justifiable, I'd have punched him too!"

Gene shrugged, "The teachers were racist too, go figure. The only good thing to come out of that experience is that I have NO patience for people like Burton because of it. People are people, treat them like it."

Peter nodded, "Amen. So where are you from?" His eyes widened in realization, "Oh crap! I meant..."

The other boy chuckled, "You're fine Pete I knew what you meant. I live in Chinatown with family friends of my mother but if you want to go further back than that I was born in Mongolia. You from here originally?"

"Born and raised, though I spend some time in the Adirondacks with my mom's sister Jill every summer. The fresh air is awesome!"

"If you don't mind my asking, why don't you live with her? Your Aunt is quite bit older I'm guessing."

Peter shrugged, "Its fine, I get that a lot when people find out" He sighed, "The social workers thought Uncle Ben and Aunt May would be more stable and Jill is...well...not stable. At the time she worked on a crab fishing boat, which is SUPER risky, and now she's a trapper. Don't get me wrong, she is a certifiable badass and we love her but she takes a lot of risks and is antisocial to boot, so there's that."

Gene nodded, "Yeah, that makes sense" He checked his phone, "My cousin is here. Good talking to you Parker, we should do it again sometime."

* * *

_NYC 8:56 pm._

The Black Spider read the message 'Objective: send the spiders and the witch a message tonight- Tombstone.'

He grinned beneath the mask, "With pleasure."


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Guest, I appreciate the thoughtful essays but I have no idea how they apply to my own writing. Thank you though.**

* * *

The best thing about being Spider-Chick (Stupid name but that's what they were sticking with until someone thought up of something better) was getting to swing around the city with her brother and best friend. It was the closest thing to flight she'd achieve and Penny envied Raven for her ability to fly. But that wasn't important, what was important was the fact she was called SPIDER CHICK and it was lame. So lame that even J.J. Jameson agreed in an editorial and he didn't even LIKE Spider-Chick or spiderman.

Penny called out as she turned a corner, "Hey Raven!"

"Yes Penny?"

"What do you think I should be called? Spider-Chick is kinda lame."

Raven laughed and swooped after Penny, "Kinda? It IS lame!"

"I know, which is why I need a new name. I'm thinking Super Spider or Better-Than-Spiderman!"

Peter called out from behind them, "Hey!"

The goth girl chuckled at Peter before responding, "You don't HAVE to have Spider in the name Penn. You could be Recluse or Brown Widow, since Black Widow is taken."

Peter suggested as he swung by them, "Or you could be Charlotte or Webby!"

Raven gave Peter a funny look, "Isn't Webby the name of that girl from Darkwing Duck?"

"Yeah bu-CRAP!" as the group travelled between buildings, the web suddenly snapped and Peter plummeted towards the ground

Penny shrieked and swung down to catch him, Raven not far behind. She managed to snag her brother just before he hit traffic and pulled him up into the air, "Are you okay Peter?!"

He let out a shaky laugh, "Yeah, thanks to you. Never thought my baby sister would save me" he motioned towards a large office building "Toss me that way, will ya?"

She threw her brother at the building, "Only by five minutes!"

Raven sounded concerned, "Seriously guys, how did that happen? Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't the webbing usually stronger than tha-YIPE!"

Something yanked Raven backwards, throwing her temporarily off course, and a strange voice called out mockingly, "Fun science fact of the day: Some spiders eat other spiders, such as the Portia Jumping Spider! Maybe Spider-Chick should call herself that, _if she survives."_

Raven managed to right herself and flipped around on her back, pointing up at the roof of a building, "Look!"

A man (presumably from the voice) dressed in a black spider suit with goggles and a red spider on the chest, was pointing a large gun at them and waved cheerfully, "Hey kids!" He fired the gun at them and the orange ammo whizzed by with a familiar scream.

Peter groaned, "Goblin Tech! Just what we needed" He called to Black Spider, "Never thought the Green Goblin would take on my look! Really I'm flattered."

Black Spider liked this kid already. Finally, some quips, "Well you know what they say: imitation is the sincerest form of flattery. Though I just HATE to disappoint you, I'm not the Green Goblin. I thought it'd be dramatic irony if your greatest enemy's weapon took you and those cuties there out."

Penny clearly made a face under her mask, "Ewwww! You're like, 30!"

Raven snickered, "More like 35, am I right?"

"Actually I'm 19. Thank you for that confidence booster ladies." With that he fired at Penny, again missing. Peter caught the bomb as it went by with his webbing and threw it at Black Spider, who dove away swearing loudly. Peter yelled, "That's for hitting on my sister! She is but a child! Have you no SHAME?!"

His sister snapped, "Five freakin MINUTES Spiderman!"

Raven shouted, "AZARATH METRION ZETHOS" and fired black shots at Black Spider, one catching him in the shoulder and the others missing.

"You witch!" He fired a bomb at Raven, who blocked it easily "Oh..."

Raven snorted as Peter knocked him over with a kick, "Yeah. Oh."

The three teens approached him. Penny said excitedly, "Raven, YOU should quip!"

Peter agreed, "Yes! Quip!" None of them noticed Black Spider laughing to himself

Raven sighed, "Fine..." she pointed at the villain "I guess this is where you go to the insect house at the zoo!"

The Parker sister looked confused "But...Raven Spiders aren't insects. They're like scorpions, I think they're Arcane ids."

Her brother sighed, "Arachnids SC, Arachnids."

Raven shrugged, "Close enough."

The twins chorused "No its not!"

"Well kiddies, its been fun" They turned to see Black Spider holding a round object in his hand, "Have fun diffusing this bomb! I hear it'd take out half a city block."

With that he dropped it and swung out and away. The teens ran to the bomb and read 00:23 SECONDS. Penny immediately panicked, "Spiderman, how do we diffuse a bomb?! I don't know how to do that!"

Peter turned to Raven, "I don't suppose you could toss it into a wormhole?"

"I could but it might kill some interdimensional beings and screw up spacetime, which breaks several interdimensional/intergalactic laws."

He sighed and knelt beside it, "Guess we'll have to eenie meenie the thing" He pried open the side and the timer immediately ran to zero.

Raven grabbed Penny and yanked her up into the air, "See ya Pete!"

Peter rolled his eyes, "Oh thanks a lot Rae. You do realize its not detonated right?"

"Oh" the girl sheepishly lowered herself to the ground, "Right."

The bomb popped open with a burst of confetti, causing the teens to flinch. Black Spider's voice played through the speakers, _"Congratulations from myself and my boss for surviving your first encounter! You may not be so lucky the next time..."_

_"However, we didn't just give you a scare for fun, oh no! This is a message from my boss: Next time you're out playing dress up and you see either Black Spider or some other mid to high tier villain around, say Slade_ Raven stiffened at this, _"You look the other way. My boss has plans, BIG PLANS and some people need to die and some things need to get destroyed for those plans to go through. Don't mess with us kids."_

_"With that, have a LOVELY rest of your evening catching pickpockets and helping little old ladies across the street!"_

Peter carefully picked it up and examined the casing, "This looks like Vibranium but I'm not sure..."

Raven snapped, "Parker we just received a clear threat and you're wondering about the bomb casing?!"

"It might be a clue to who this is...the clue is that they are either with the black market or buy things from it, because vibranium is not what you call a commercially sold item."

Penny said sarcastically, "Oh so that just narrows it down to EVERY BAD GUY EVER."

"Excuse me for trying SpiderGal!"

"I REFUSE to answer to that!"

Raven got between them, "Look, I know people. Follow me and we can go get answers."

* * *

A few minutes later, the teens were standing in an alley as Raven flew around, mumbling to herself, "Not here...No..."

Penny looked around nervously and said, "Rae, I don't mean to rush you but this is a super unsafe place, its late, and it smells funny. Can we leave?"

"Where does it smell funny?"

"By Peter."

"Oh same to you!"

Raven sighed and pushed Peter out of the way, "Really you two..." She opened the side door and walked in, "Come on guys."

The room they were in was cramped but Raven didn't seem to notice as she was putting her eyes to a hole. She then looked at them, "Something freaky is about to happen, don't panic."

The room suddenly was awash in light and the twins screamed.

"I SAID DON'T PANIC!"

In a moment they were standing in a hallway. L'gann, possibly Nightwing, and a green kid were standing in front of them. Raven sighed, "Welcome to Young Justice. Lets talk to Nightwing." She floated into the room the twins following her.

Peter shouted frantically at Raven as they walked in, "What, where, how! WHAT. WHAAAT."

Penny was in shock and repeatedly squeaked, "Help" she looked at L'gann, "Help."

"Um..." He awkwardly patted her on the head, "There, there Spiderchick."

She leaned on him and whimpered, "Help."

Nightwing gave Penny a concerned look as she went by, "Raven, I think you might have broken her."

"She's fine."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait. Also, Fun Fact: There is a character named Penelope Parker in the Marvel Comics Universe (Spiderverse). This was unintentional on the part of the author.**

* * *

The Green boy looked at Raven curiously, "Not that I'm complaining but what's she doing here? Isn't she banned?" Penny and Peter both looked at Raven who shrank back.

Nightwing shrugged, "Yeah but I decided that was stupid and kept her in the database" He turned to Raven "So, why are you here?"

The girl gestured to Peter, who held out the canister, "Raven thought you guys could help us figure out where this came from. A guy called the Black Spider, who stole MY LOOK, used it to threaten us. It turned out to be a prank."

The detective took the object and examined it, "A pretty expensive prank. This is made of vibranium" He rolled it in his hands and examined it from all sides "There's no serial number, so it's probably stolen rather than bought legally-"

Penny cut in, "Wait, you can buy this legally? I thought it was illegal to sell vibranium!"

"It's illegal to sell it outside of Wakandan government sanctions. They have a quota of how much they sell each year and to which countries" Nightwing looked closely at her, "You didn't know that?"

Penny shrugged, "No, none of us did...Was that common knowledge?"

Nightwing stared at Penny and continued, "Anyways, the lack of serial number means this will be harder to track down but if you give us a few days we can examine the devices make and narrow down the people responsible. You guys should leave since Batman's coming in about 15 minutes."

* * *

As soon as they got out into the alley Peter blurted, "I can't believe that we didn't know there was a legal way to sell vibranium! What else have we been missing in social studies?!"

Penny shrugged, "Everything probably. It IS an 7am class and by definition waaay too early" She turned to Raven, "What was the whole 'banned' thing about anyways?"

Raven sighed, "Its a long story but because of who my dad is, the Leagues both decided it would be better if I took an indefinite hiatus. Which means I might never get back into Teen Titans or Young Justice or any other team. I doubt even SHIELD would take me."

Peter and Penny looked at each other, at a loss for words.

The goth girl shook herself and smiled at the twins, "It doesn't matter. We should be getting back to your place, before May notices we snuck out."

* * *

_Parker Household_

Peter was the first to climb in his window, followed by the girls. Peter snuck over to the bedroom door and poked his head out, relieved to see the lights were off and to hear Aunt May's light snoring.

They all pulled off their masks and Peter flashed them a grin, "Great we're good! You guys just have to quietly sneak to Penny's room-" A figure suddenly sat up in Peter's bed "-HOLY MOTHER OF MEGATRON!"

Paul yanked the blanket from his head and flicked on the lamp besides Peter's bed, "Shut it idiot, you'll wake up Aunt May!"

"Dude, why are you in my bed?"

"Dude, why were you out so late?! It's 2am" Paul looked at the group, "And why are you all wearing costumes?!"

They all looked at each other, panic stricken, before Raven and Peter pushed Penny forward, "Oh thanks a LOT you two...we were cosplaying."

Paul raised an eyebrow at his sister, "Cosplaying?"

Penny nodded, "Yeah, we all decided to go cosplay. In the dark. When no one can see or judge us." Behind her Raven snorted and Peter bit his lip and looked at the ceiling.

The older man gave her a long look before smirking and saying, "You know Penny self-judgement is often the harshest judgement of all" Paul got out of Peter's bed and gave the teens a pointed look, "I won't tell Aunt May THIS time. As far as she knew Peter was asleep and you two girls were watching bad rom-coms, so you're all good. I suspected otherwise."

The teens asked in unison, "Why?"

"Because when I came in here to steal a shirt, Peter's bed was still made" Paul left the room, "With that I say goodnight. I'm going to sleep on the couch."

The girls both glared at Peter and he laughed feet nervously, "Oops..."

Raven smacked him lightly in the arm, "Idiot! I swear its like you two share a brain cell or something!"

Penny said cheerfully, "If it makes you feel any better Rae, I haven't seen it in years."

"It doesn't. Lets go to bed."


	5. Chapter 5

**I do this top line thing out of habit. I am a product of 2008 fandom.**

* * *

The one good thing to come out of the 'Burton Incident' (besides friendship) was that he was a lot less openly racist. Apparently the principal took a look at his file and nearly hit the roof at all the complaints.

So there was that. It didn't stop him from passively aggressively taking shots at Penny/Peter/Raven/L'gann/Gene though. Honestly, the whole thing did not improve Penny's view on school. It was pretty lonely most of the time and full of humiliations. For one thing, Raven had been Penny's only other friend besides Gwen and Harry up until recently and all three of them were teased for being either smart (Harry and Gwen) or weird (Penny and Raven) and Harry and Gwen were more Peter's friends.

For another thing, Penny and Peter were often treated as an identical unit, despite their protests and Aunt May getting them placed in (mostly) different classes. This was immensely frustrating. Especially when dealing with bullies, or as Penny privately liked to call them, Illegars.

Finally, hero worked required being up very, very late. Penny was exhausted from a disastrous fight with Clayface that caused her hair to have to be chopped off and caused her, Peter, and Raven to come up with a convincing lie to tell Aunt May about it.

"Oh look, its Puny Parker."

Penny turned to look and internally groaned. Sally Avril, of course. The most shrill, unpleasant, girl in the entire city or maybe even the world had decided that Penny was the perfect target. Probably because she looked tired and like a bear half ate her. And her hair looked like locusts got to it.

"I'm Penny. Not Peter."

Sally sneered, "I could hardly tell with your short hair."

Penny slammed her locker closed and snapped, "For the love of-I have BOOBS Sally! Breasts! Sticking out, all over! How freaking STUPID would you have to be-"

"Um...Hi Penny. Can I get in my locker?"

Penny turned to see Harry behind her.

"Sure" She moved and turned back to Sally "How could you mistake me for a boy?! Really!"

The blonde smirked, flipped her hair (Penny hoped she gave herself whiplash), and replied, "I mean...its not like they're THAT noticeable. You're a bit flat, well, everywhere. Kind of boyish, know what I mean?"

Harry piped up, making everyone else jump, "Actually, I knew it was Penny from a distance" He looked curiously at her, "What happened to your hair anyways? It looks like somebody took garden shears to it."

"I...got gum in it last night and Aunt May had to cut it." Lying to Harry was almost worse than lying to Aunt May. Almost.

"That sucks, I'm sorry" He brightened, "My mom used to cut hair before she married my dad, I bet she'd be glad to fix it for you!"

"Sure! If she doesn't mind..."

"Nah, she likes you and Peter, it'll be fine!"

Penny smiled, "Okay, thanks Harry!"

After he walked away Penny turned to Sally, "He knew it was me. What's your excuse?"

"He probably needs to so he doesn't make out with the wrong twin. And by wrong twin, I mean you" Sally sauntered off, "Have a nice life loser. Good luck to Harry's mom fixing that hot mess!"

Penny sighed deeply and pulled on her earlobe, "She's so SHRILL..." As she closed her locker, she noticed herself in the mirror and grumbled, "And right. This is going to be a nightmare to fix." Penny was not typically vain but she was particular about her hair. It being long was the only thing that diffantriated her from Peter. That and her boobs.

* * *

_Osbourne Residence_

There was one place more awkward than school: Harry's apartment. Sure, it was a penthouse and decorated nicely and the butler and Harry's mom were always very nice but Harry's DAD lived there too and he was creepy and mean.

If anyone was a secret supervillain, Raven and Penny both bet it was him. Peter's money was on Bruce Wayne but that guy was more likely to be BATMAN than a villain as he was (in Penny's opinion) very dumb. She never understood why Raven laughed so hard when she told her that.

But it wasn't like Aunt May could afford a stylist and Harry's mom immediately offered to fix it for free when she saw it, so there was that.

Which is how Penny ended up sitting in Harry's kitchen with his mom cutting her hair and Raven sitting there reading a book as moral support along with Gwen, who was looking more and more unsure but not saying anything. Harry and Peter were both playing a video game in the living room, as Harry and Peter's comments had been making her nervous and irritating Mrs. Osbourne.

Of course, Norman peeked into the kitchen to inflict himself on everyone there in order to gain Peter's loyalty or something, "Hello Penny-" He stared at her and moved his mouth before settling on a response- "What happened to your hair?"

Raven answered before Penny could, "She fell asleep with gum in her mouth and it got in her hair." Raven had no problem lying to Mr. Osbourne but Penny was scared of him and was convinced he could read her thoughts. He was so CREEPY.

"Ah" He looked disapprovingly at Gwen, "You could do something with that hair of yours too. Maybe Alice could...no. Not even that could be fixed." With that, he left.

Gwen shrank down and looked at her hands. There was an awkward silence.

Mrs. Osbourne sighed as she finished, "I did the best I could. Have a look." She handed Penny a mirror.

Penny looked at her reflection and felt like crying. It looked more presentable but it was cut close to her head and was boyish. She looked like Peter with boobs.

Raven closed the book and looked at Penny. She stared a long time and finally said, "Its better."

Gwen offered, "It could be worse. You could be bald."

"Well people can definitely tell you guys are twins now" Harry and Peter were both standing in the doorway and Peter smacked Harry lightly in the head, "Dude, shut up."

Penny buried her face in her hands.

Harry patted her on the shoulder and said soothingly, "A hat could help."

Gwen, Peter, and Raven yelled in unison, "HARRY!"

"Sorry! Sorry."

* * *

After several more unhelpful comments from Harry and Mr. Osbourne (who suggested a wig), Penny and Raven went back to Aunt May's after walking with Peter and Gwen to Gwen's house as the latter two had to work on a project.

"Today was terrible."

Raven shrugged, "Yeah but it can't get any worse right?"

At that moment, there was an explosion that threw everyone on the street to the ground and when Penny and Raven painfully stood up, Electro was standing there.

"You had to say it, didn't you?!"

"How was I supposed to know that would happen?!"


End file.
